


Kto na ławce wyciął serce

by LadyLustful



Series: Wiedźmińskie Kinkmeme [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, Humor, Knifeplay, M/M, bawię się w Foltesta płodzę potworki, bez seksu, crack o torturach, crack-porno, głupie do bólu, od mojego id dla id Filigranki, porno bez seksu, przemoc jako coś zabawnego, seks wzmiankowany takoż miłość, tortury, walentynki, z okazji urodzin, znakowanie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malutkie, głupiutkie do bólu PWP. Bez seksu. (Edit: I bez sensu też.) Ale za to z torturami. Czyli de facto crack-torture porn z okazji Walentynek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kto na ławce wyciął serce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



> 1\. Mały crack-torture-porn na Walę Drinki, sorry, Walentynki.  
> 2\. Przepraszam z całego serca Czerwone Gitary ("Kto na ławce wyciął serce/ i podpisał głupiej Elce/ kto, no powiedz kto?"), Sapkowskiego, REDów, i wszystkich, który w wyniku doznanej traumy psychicznej czują, że potrzebują być przeproszeni.

Ves, siedząca okrakiem na biodrach nagiego, związanego, jęczącego i klnącego w co najmniej trzech językach Iorvetha, bawiła się doskonale. Iorveth zdecydowanie mniej.  
Tkwił w bezruchu, z jedynym okiem z całej siły zaciśniętym, nie chcąc strącić kaganka, który dziewczyna postawiła mu w prawym, ślepym oczodole. Co, samo w sobie, nie było bolesne, niebezpiecznie przybliżało jednak płomień i gorący olej do jego oka. Tkwić zaś w bezruchu nie było łatwo.  
Ves miała bowiem nóż, który co chwila przytykała, rozżarzywszy uprzednio ostrze, do piersi elfa. Drobne, niegroźne oparzenia, na jakie normalnie nie zwróciłby nawet uwagi. Kobieta bawiła się jednak od dobrej pół godziny, i zdążyła skupić całą jego uwagę na drobnym fragmencie znakowanej właśnie skóry.  
-No, koniec. -dobiegł go wreszcie głos dręczycielki i kaganek zniknął z jego twarzy. - Grzeczny elfik, możesz otworzyć oczko.  
Elf tak też uczynił. I pożałował. Linie świeżych oparzeń tworzyły bowiem, okrutnie, niemożebnie tandetne, dwa zachodzące na siebie serca. I trzy linie koślawych, ale i tak doskonale czytelnych, nawet do góry nogami, runów:  
KOCHAM  
VERNONA  
ROCHE'A


End file.
